A Hardy Never Tells
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Sequel to Taken out of Context. A Matticho One Shot


_A/N: So I just realized that I left the ending of Taken out of Context vague, and Edge Muse decided to show up and butt in again, so here we go, a Sequel. Now if I can only get Edge to work with me on Mirror seeing as how Kane is lagging. XD_

_Enjoy!_

Things were back to normal between Matt and Chris, but still in the back of Chris's mind was the question about what he had walked in on Matt and Jeff doing. Every time he'd ask Matt, Matt would smirk and change the subject knowing that it was driving Chris insane that he didn't know. After a couple of days spent with the brothers observing every move, every touch that passed between them; he was still at a loss about what had happened. Matt gave away nothing, and Jeff was such a free spirit that even if he said something about it, Chris wasn't able to decipher it from his twisty poetic speech.

They were getting ready to ship off to the next city, it was still in North Carolina; maybe a couple hours away, so Matt and Jeff decided to just to drive. Matt was packing the car, growling about why Jeff needed a large suitcase, they'd probably end up driving back and forth anyways. With a laugh, Jeff shook his head and patted Matt on the back before walking away. From the inside of the house Chris watched silently, trying to read something into the casual exchange. The front door opened and closed, startling him almost as much as Jeff jumping onto his back.

"Whatcha doin' Jericho?" He laughed in Chris's ear.

"Just remembering a time when you hated me." Chris quipped.

"Ah, I never really hated you, just the fact that you were with Matty."

Chris closed his eyes and laughed; Jeff certainly made no bones about how much he hated that fact. They had had some intense ring battles during that time, both of them trying to make the other see their point of view. In the end it had been their mutual love of Matt that made them set their differences aside and start an uneasy friendship. Of course with Jeff once he got past hating someone, they became a target for his pranks and sometimes unwanted physical contact.

"Get off of me." Chris said as he pried Jeff's hands apart.

"Bet Matty's never heard that before." Jeff laughed.

"Of course not. I love it when he's on my back." Chris leered, unable to resist the silly mood that Jeff seemed to exude at all hours of the day.

"Me too." Jeff said cryptically before walking away to grab Matt and his ring bags from the couch.

Chris watched with a quirked brow, his mind going back to what he had walked in on not too long ago. They both had been clothed, but the sounds and the moaning, there was no way that it wasn't what Chris thought. And he had waited a moment, so it was possible that Matt had tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Jeff's up. He furrowed his brows, hating the fact that he still had these doubts.

"Jeff, what did I walk in on?" Chris asked, knowing that he didn't need to elaborate.

"Chris, a gentleman never asks and a Hardy never tells."

"Well I'm no gentleman, I want to know."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does." Chris was starting to get aggravated, he wanted to know damn it.

Jeff walked over to the bookshelf that was situated in the corner and searched the spines of the books, his tongue poking out of the corner of his lip. Chris walked over, shifting impatiently. Then with a triumphant 'hah' Jeff pulled a book free and stuffed it into his ring bag before leaving the room. Growling Chris followed Jeff out, the two of them fighting over who was sitting in front with Matt. In the end Matt shoved them both in the back, placing the ring bags in the passenger seat, rolling his eyes as both men whined about the decision.

"If y'all want to act like children then I'm going to treat y'all like children." Matt said with an eye roll as they pulled out of the driveway.

By the time they arrived at the arena, Matt had a total of ten minutes to get ready for his match. Jeff and Chris decided that it would be better if they just got a hotel room that night seeing as how Matt would be exhausted and he didn't trust Jeff or Chris to drive for long periods of time. Apparently he thought that they'd get sidetracked by something or the other and drive off into a ditch. It was a constant source of amusement to both Jeff and Chris and they took great pains to try and convince Matt otherwise; knowing that it was and exercise in futility. Chris slipped off and made the call setting up a set of adjoining rooms.

Jeff was lounging around in the locker room while Chris waited at the gorilla for Matt to come back. The match was running longer than normal and he watched as Matt took a rather hard kick to the back from Kofi. Matt lurched forwards, pressing his hand to the lower back and grimacing in pain; no doubt he'd be in pain as the night progressed. Ten minutes later the bell rang and Kofi's music filled the arena as Matt made his way slowly up the ramp. Chris grabbed him the minute he stepped through and looped his arm around Matt's waist, supporting Matt as they walked. Jeff had packed up the bags and was waiting outside the locker room. When Matt and Chris got close, Jeff looped his arm around Matt on the other side and as one they started out to the car; ignoring the cat calls from guys they passed.

When they got to the car, Matt moved to get behind the wheel but Jeff maneuvered him into the back seat, making Matt lie down as Chris took the wheel.

"Come on guys. I'm driving back home."

"No, we got a hotel room for tonight. You need to rest Matty." Jeff said as he climbed into the front seat.

Matt grumbled but did as he was told, his back was hurting too bad for him to put much of a fight. At the hotel Jeff picked up the keys and started up to the rooms as Chris went next door to get them something to eat. When he got back he seen that one of the doors had been left cracked so he nudged it open, setting the bags and pop carrier on the table and looking around. Neither Matt or Jeff were to be found, and he was about to call one of their cells when he heard soft moaning from the direction of the door that adjoined their rooms.

With a furrowed brow he walked over, noticing that that door too was left cracked as well. He pulled the door, relieved that it moved without sound and practically fainted at the sight he seen. Jeff was sitting on Matt's thighs, clad only in boxers and he was murmuring as his body rocked back and forth.

"Matty, this might hurt. I'm gonna try something new." Matt just mewled and wiggled, bringing Chris's eyes down to his exposed legs. "Hold on, I need more oil."

Chris heard Matt's indrawn breath at the feel of the cold liquid that Jeff squirted on him. Chris moved back into his room, kicking his shoes off so that he could walk bare foot on the carpet.

"Ouch Jeff, was that a damned knuckle?" He heard Matt yelp.

"Yea…" Jeff's voice sounded guilty but Chris knew what a good actor he was and figured that Jeff was smirking.

"Jeff move or do something, you're killing me here." Matt whined.

"Wait a minute, I've never done this one before."

Chris padded over silently, unleashing a round relieved of guffaws as he looked over Jeff's shoulders. Jeff yelp and jumped, slipping off of Matt and landing on the floor, while Matt jerked. On the bed was a book and a bottle of oil, the name of the book glaring from the top of the page '_Deep Tissue Massage for Dummies'. _Matt turned his head and glared at his lover, rolling his eyes when Jeff launched himself at Chris; taking the both of them to the floor. They rolled around for few minutes, and Matt pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Y-you mean this entire time you guys were just giving each other back massages?" Chris gasped out between laughs.

"What did you think we were doing?" Matt asked, frowning as Jeff got up and plopped down next to him.

"Uh--well…."

"Relax Matty, he was just thinking what half the roster thinks."

"And what's that?" Matt asked, quirking an eyebrow at his brother as he flipped through the book slowly.

"That we're fucking." Jeff replied off handedly as he studied a diagram.

"What?" Matt yelped as he turned his eyes to Chris. "You thought that I….and Jeff were…."

"Well, you guys weren't telling me and from what I've over heard, it seemed plausible. Not to mention the fact that you looked like you weren't wearing anything and Jeff is in his boxers." Chris said as his face burned.

"We have to do something Chris." Jeff said, never once looking up from the book. "The only good masseuse Vince employs is always booked. And Matty and I don't trust our backs to anyone. So we started to do the work ourselves. And I didn't want to get oil on my pants or shirt, they're new."

"All of the masseuses are good. If they weren't Vince wouldn't hire them." Chris said confused.

"Chris have you ever had an appointment with the one that has the booker and the bouncer?" Matt asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then you don't get it. Go to her and you'll see the difference. In fact she's the one that gave us this book." Jeff said.

"What does a masseuse need with a booker and a bouncer?"

"I don't know, but she's worth the wait. And the Booker and Bouncer are pretty awesome to talk too. I think they're all sisters, at least they fight like sisters, can't remember their names though…." Matt said as he trailed off; trying to remember their names.

"So you two have never…" Chris probed as he climbed up and laid so that his head was in Matt's lap.

"Uh, I love my brother, but not in that capacity." Jeff said with a grimace.

"Chris, if you would like to eveeerrrrrr have sex again I suggest you drop the subject." Matt warned.

"Fine, consider it dropped. Our food is sitting in the other room guys."

Jeff put the book aside and darted into the room, leaving Matt and Chris still on the bed; laughing when they heard Jeff exclaiming over everything that he pulled from the bag. Chris moved to get up but Matt pulled him back down, kissing him gently.

"What was that for?" Chris panted when Matt finally pulled away.

"Being you." Matt smiled as he moved off the bed, pulling Chris along with him.


End file.
